The past will never stay buried
by WriterLola24
Summary: After effects of season 5 finale... ""I love you." I said. "I love you too." Answered his silky voice. "Please don't leave me." I begged. "I will never leave you Elena." He said resting his head against mine.' Then I woke up. "


Things to know:

Because of the travelers death the barrier is gone.

It has been a few months since Damon's death.

Elena~

'It was winter. The snow ankle deep. I was walking toward the main entrance of the Salvatore boarding house, when it hit me. A airborne snowball. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Setting my purse on the ground I turned around with my best angry face. Damon was intently watching the sky whistling, trying to look innocent. Instead he looked like an angel.

I scooped up a snowball and threw it at him. It hit him on the side of his face. He looked at me snow plastered across half his face. I laughed. He narrowed his eyes. "It is _so_ on!" He said picking up a snowball. I ran to take cover by my car. He suddenly appeared before me. My eyes grew wide as the snowball hit _me_ in the face. Damon was doubling over laughing. I stood up and kicked snow at him covering him on white. Then I ran.

I didn't make it far before he caught me. I threw my head back against his shoulder laughing. He began laughing with me. I turned in his arms and simply looked at him. His blue eyes glistened with many things. Snow stuck to his never ending eyelashes and in his raven black hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Snow began falling, just like in the movies. I kissed him. He kissed me back. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." Answered his silky voice. "Please don't leave me." I begged. "I will never leave you Elena." He said resting his head against mine.' Then I woke up.

The disappointment overwhelmed me. I was facing the wall in Damon's room, my new home. Well, not exactly. I sleep in his room on _my_ side. In fear of masking his scent, I try not to wonder over to the other side of the bed. I already ruined 3 of his black shirts, 1 of his blue shirts and his extra jacket was beginning to lose its worth. I turned looking at his side and gasped. His arm was outstretched and his head lay on his arm. He was fast asleep. The sight was breathtaking. I reached out and brushed his hair off to the side. His eyes instantly opened. Sadly, I blinked. He was gone.

This was not my first hallucination, but it made top 10 for most real feeling. I know I sound crazy. But I don't care. I miss him **_so_** much... Even the little things he would do. Like making his side of the bed in the morning. Or when he would come out of the bathroom, towel around his waist toothbrush in mouth and phone in hand. He always had the damn thing in the morning, he checked local and world wide news for any signs of "special" activity. It took away some of my routine! (kissing him in the mornings.) What I would give now to watch him as he did his routine. Burying my head back in the pillow I drew a deep breath. Today was another day without him. To make matters worse, it's as if he never existed!

Stefan was with Caroline and they were hardly here. Alaric and Enzo were now a..."team" and were there on occasion. Usually to make sure she hadn't had a breakdown (to late) or simply see if I were alive (barley). Even when I saw any of them they never said _his_ name. Only once since the "accident" had she heard it. Alaric, Enzo and (surprisingly) Liz were drunk while I was inthe living room. Liz toasted to Damon which lead to stories about first meeting Damon.

-4 weeks ago

"Damon or as I knew him "21051" then again I was "12144"..." Enzo rambled off. Alaric shook his head. "Did you just say a bunch of numbers or am I really _that_ drunk?" Alaric said. "Damon and I were part of a vampire tourture prison, good times, _good times_..." Enzo said venom lacing his voice. "I had been there for more years than I could count before Damon showed. Upon his arrival I chalked him up to a troubled newbie. Then he became a thorn in my side. But...we looked out for each other." Enzo finished swallowing his drink.

"When Damon first came to town I believed him to be a vampire hunter. Imagine my surprise upon finding he was a **_real_** vampire!" Liz said. Alaric and Enzo, even Elena, laughed. "I never saw that coming. He was so kind and helpful in protecting the town. That's probably why I didn't expose him." Liz said swallowing her drink. "Hear I am 6 years later! Thanks to Damon I get to go home everyday to see my daughter...I-I just can't believe he's not here too." Liz said tears flowing.

"I came to town **_because_** of him." Alaric said looking into the fire place. "I believed he had murdered my wife, not a good first impression. Then I saw him and he, surprised me. He was not the cold, harsh monster I believed him to be. He was...distant, yes, heartless, no. _Jackass_, yes..." Alaric said downing his drink. Pouring another he continued. "Even when I had half a mind to stake him, because he _was_ a pain in the ass. I always forgave him. He was my best friend." Alaric said looking down at his glass.

I sat down beside Ric. "The first time, or so I thought...I met Damon (The once familiar word forgen on her tongue) he was only Stefan's brother. He was humorous and mishivious-" she was cut off "not much changed" Enzo put in causing a few chuckles. "And I'll never admit this again so pay attention now! I felt, an instant connection." She said her own drink half gone. They all toasted "to Damon"

* * *

Little did they know Damon was right there in the doorway. Watching longingly, wishing he could be with them.

* * *

{How did you like my beginning? I may just keep it as a one-shot or go on...I don't know yet... Feedback is always good! Keep the "not so nice" feedback as...light as possible. Please!

-Lola}


End file.
